


Miss Fisher Timeline S1 - S3

by foxspirit1928



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxspirit1928/pseuds/foxspirit1928
Summary: I was told that my Miss Fisher S1 – S3 Timeline posts on Tumblr were quite helpful to the writers while conducting research for their fics, so I thought I would post them here to make it easier for reference.





	1. MISS FISHER TIMELINE S1 – S3 SUMMARY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were four parts: S1, S2, S3, and Summary, originally posted in August 2015. I am making the summary Chapter 1 here, followed by the details of S1, S2, and S3. The original posts were embedded with links to my other Tumblr posts that were relevant to the topics. I was rather proud of myself for figuring out how to install the links here.

**[Miss Fisher Timeline S1 – S3 Summary](http://foxspirit1928.tumblr.com/post/128300544027/miss-fisher-timeline-s1-s3-summary-special) **

**[S1 (13 episodes spanned across 5 months, early August 1928 to late December 1928)](http://foxspirit1928.tumblr.com/post/127671719417/aljwritesphryne-izzyandlouie-ladygrayluvs)**

–S1E1 (Cocaine Blues): Likely mid to late July 1928

–S1E2 (Murder on the Ballarat Train): Early August, 1928 (around 02-Aug)

–S1E3 (The Green Mill Murder): Mid-August 1928 (around 11-Aug)

–S1E4 (Death at Victoria Dock): End of August, 1928 (around 26-Aug)

–S1E5 (Raisins and Almonds): Early September, 1928 (around 04-Sep)

–S1E6 (Ruddy Gore): Mid-September 1928 (around 16-Sep)

–S1E7 (Murder in Montparnasse): Early October 1928 (around 06-Oct)

–S1E8 (Away With the Fairies): Early to mid-October 1928

–S1E9 (Queen of the Flowers): Early November 1928 (around 05-Nov)

–S1E10 (Death by Miss Adventure): Mid-November 1928 (around 14-Nov)

–S1E11 (Blood and Circuses): Early December 1928 (around 04-Dec)

–S1E12 (Murder in the Dark): Mid-December 1928 (around 17-Dec)

–S1E13 (King Memses’ Curse): Mid to late December 1928 (around 19-Dec)

********************

**[S2 (13 episodes leisurely covered 7 months, January 1929 to July 1929)](http://foxspirit1928.tumblr.com/post/127785253052/ladydetectiveofhollywood-desiskipper)**

–S2E1 (Murder Most Scandalous): Mid to late January 1929 (around 20-Jan)

–S2E2 (Death Comes Knocking): March 1929!!!

–S2E3 (Dead Man’s Chest): End of January 1929 (around 26-Jan)

–S2E4 (Dead Weight): Early February 1929 (around 07-Feb)

–S2E5 (Murder a la Mode): February 1929

–S2E6 (Marked for Murder): No images found

–S2E7 (Blood at the Wheel): Mid to late March 1929 (around 20-Mar)

–S2E8 (The Blood of Juana the Mad): Around 18-Apr-1929 or still March 1929 (inconsistency found)

–S2E9 (Framed for Murder): Likely early April 1929

–S2E10 (Death on the Vine): Mid to late April 1929 (around 16-Apr)

–S2E11 (Dead Air): Mid-May 1929 (around 15-May)

–S2E12 (Unnatural Habits): Early June 1929 (around 04-Jun)

–S2E13 (Murder Under the Mistletoe): July 1929

********************

**[S3 (fast and furious 8 episodes happened within just over a month, Late July 1929 to Early September 1929)](http://foxspirit1928.tumblr.com/post/127890033122/ladydetectiveofhollywood-foxspirit1928-miss)**

–S3E1 (Death Defying Feats): Late July 1929 (around 27-Jul)

–S3E2 (Murder and the Maiden): Late July 1929

–S3E3 (Murder and Mozzarella): Early August 1929 (around 01-Aug)

–S3E4 (Blood and Money): Early August 1929 (around 05-Aug)

–S3E5 (Death and Hysteria): No images found

–S3E6 (Death at the Grand): Mid-August 1929 (around 18-Aug)

–S3E7 (Game, Set and Murder): Late August 1929 (around 31-Aug)

–S3E8 (Death Do Us Part): Early September 1929 (around 03-Sep)


	2. MISS FISHER TIMELINE S1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary from the original Tumblr post on 26-Aug-2015:
> 
> "About a month ago (20-Jul-2015), aljwritesphryne posted a piece about the timeline of the show (with the focus on S2). There is no way I can top her thorough analyses, but I was inspired to collect all images I could find to help piece the puzzle together.
> 
> This post is for S1 only and will be followed by S2 and S3 subsequently. As always, your valuable feedback and input is much appreciated."

**–S1E1** (Cocaine Blues): No images found. Since the next episode occurred early August 1928, I would say this one should be mid to late July 1928. Sure, it takes time finding a permanent resident and getting a butler hired, but with Miss Fisher’s financial status, it shouldn’t have taken too long. A couple of weeks should do, right?

 **–S1E2** (Murder on the Ballarat Train): Early August, 1928. The check written by Eunice was dated 02-Aug-1928.

 **–S1E3** (The Green Mill Murder): No images found. It is likely mid-August based on the episodes before and after. The Phlirtation escalated rather quickly in this episode; [love at first bite](https://foxspirit1928.tumblr.com/post/119233159242/miss-fisher-random-thoughts-12-love-at-first), admiring and possibly pocketing the mugshots, etc. Inspector Robinson is clearly not as dour as we originally thought.

 **–S1E4** (Death at Victoria Dock): End of August, 1928. The newspaper reporting Peter Smith’s escape at the end of the episode was dated 26-Aug-1928. By now, both Jack and Hugh realized that they were not the only ones wearing trousers.

–S1E5 (Raisins and Almonds): Early September, 1928. The Lending Index found in Miss Lee’s bookshop showed that Saul Michaels ([mis printed as Saul Abrahams](https://foxspirit1928.tumblr.com/post/125826242517/miss-fisher-random-thoughts-97-miss-lees)) borrowed the Hansard on 01-Sep-1928 and returned on 04-Sep-1928 just before he was poisoned.  


**–S1E6** (Ruddy Gore): No images found. Assuming this episode occurred late September, or even early October, it would mean that Hottie had their first kiss just over a month after their first official date at the Policeman and Fireman’s Ball. I wonder if it was considered proper courting etiquette back then. Forget proper etiquette; [their first kiss was definitely one of my favorite moments](https://foxspirit1928.tumblr.com/post/111169680572/miss-fisher-fandom-30-day-challenge-day-23-part).

 **–S1E7** (Murder in Montparnasse): October 1928. When Bert and Cec were sitting down with Miss Fisher to ask for her help to solve Thommo’s murder case, the calendar in her kitchen showed October. This episode marked [Phrack’s first kiss, whether in the line of duty or not](https://foxspirit1928.tumblr.com/post/114652358492/the-line-of-duty-kissing-dynamic-duo-of-s1e7).

 **–S1E8** (Away With the Fairies): No images found. Interestingly, when Hugh was pretending to read from the pile of the letters to Artemis, he implied that he had been going out with Dot for about 6 months. In that case, it would place this episode sometime in February 1929 since The Green Mill Murder occurred in August 1928. I guess we should chalk it up as his improvisation, not a real timeline; otherwise, it would not make sense. On the other hand, if he meant that he first met Dot 6 months before, it would place Cocaine Blues at April 1928 and solve the mystery of when the very first episode occurred, but somehow I doubt that’s the case.

 **–S1E9** (Queen of the Flowers): Early November 1928. The newspaper featuring the Flower Maidens was dated 05-Nov-1928.

 **–S1E10** (Death by Miss Adventure): November 1928. When Cec was reaching for the mail, including the letter to Miss Fisher from Murdoch Foyle, the calendar in the kitchen showed November.

 **–S1E11** (Blood and Circuses): No images found. I would place it late November or early December. No matter how resourceful Foyle may be, he would need some time to set up his evil scheme between escaping jail and drowning Marigold.

 **–S1E12** (Murder in the Dark): Mid December 1928. When Dot was asking Hugh’s help to find Foyle’s mother, the calendar in the kitchen showed December, likely around the 20th because the next episode occurred the next day, and it was right around the significant December 21st date. By the way, I wonder when Rosie initiated the divorce proceeding (I firmly believe that she did). Was it prompted by her engagement to Sidney (at least her desire to be engaged)? Did it have anything to do with the close partnership/relationship between Jack and Miss Fisher? Judging by Sergeant Grossmith’s “short and curly” comment in the last episode, [there must have been some gossip among the police force](https://foxspirit1928.tumblr.com/post/115193838732/the-good-cop-crooked-cop-dynamic-duo-of-s1e11), which likely had reached George Sanderson’s ears by now.

 **–S1E13** (King Memses’ Curse): Around 21-Dec-1928. Although this has been referenced throughout the episode and doesn’t require any illustration, I still found the image of the calendar in Miss Fisher’s kitchen when Foyle incapacitated everyone. It had been only about 4 months since Murder on the Ballarat Train, but the bond between the two dynamic duos had been incredible strong (see [The Cold Case Dynamic Duo](https://foxspirit1928.tumblr.com/post/115833663727/the-cold-case-dynamic-duo-of-s1e13-king-memses) and [The Junior Detectives Dynamic Duo](https://foxspirit1928.tumblr.com/post/115746753347/the-junior-detectives-dynamic-duo-of-s1e13-king)). What a way to end the first series. [ _Note: izzyandlouie later pointed out that when Miss Fisher kicked Jack in the shin, the City South calendar showed Monday, December 19. aljwritesphryne took her sleuthing to a whole nother level and found that in 1928, December 19 was actually a Wednesday!_ ]


	3. MISS FISHER TIMELINE S2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary from the original Tumblr post on 27-Aug-2015:
> 
> "Unlike the straightforward S1, the timeline of S2 has long been a source of controversy. The consensus is that E2 (Death Comes Knocking) is out of order and should be somewhere after Murder a la Mode (E5) and before The Blood of Juana the Mad (E8). The theory is supported by the screen caps.
> 
> Again, aljwritesphryne did a great piece on her take of the timeline; don’t miss it!"

**–S2E1** (Murder Most Scandalous): Around 20-Jan-1929. George Sanderson’s Toxicology Report was dated 19-Jan-1929. By the way, this proved how fast Rosie had moved on to be engaged to Sidney after her divorce with Jack merely a month before in mid-December 1928; however, it didn’t stop her from reaching out to Jack when she and her father needed his help. The [dynamic between the exes](https://foxspirit1928.tumblr.com/post/116365565007/the-ex-dynamic-duo-of-s2e1-murder-most) sure was a bit awkward for everyone.

 **–S2E2** (Death Comes Knocking): **March 1929!!!** The calendar in Miss Fisher’s kitchen clearly showed March, but the next episode went back to January. Based on the dates in the next few episodes, this one apparently was intended to be at least after Murder a la Mode. It is intriguing that they moved it up earlier; I’d like to know the reasons behind the decision.

 **–S2E3** (Dead Man’s Chest): End of January 1929. The newspaper Jack was reading about the doubloon was dated 26-Jan-1929. The Phrack in this episode was one of the most Phabulous as [Seaside Jack proved to be so much more fun than City South Jack](https://foxspirit1928.tumblr.com/post/116715871587/the-seaside-detectives-dynamic-duo-of-s2e3-dead).

 **–S2E4** (Dead Weight): Early February 1929. The newspaper reporting Constable Fry’s death was dated 07-Feb-1929.

**–S2E5** (Murder a la Mode): February 1929. The calendar in the kitchen showed February.

 **–S2E6** (Marked for Murder): No images found.

 **–S2E7** (Blood at the Wheel): Mid to late March 1929. It is a bit blurry, but the coroner’s report of Gerty appeared to be dated 20-Mar-1929. Based on [the cozy atmosphere during the palm reading scene](https://foxspirit1928.tumblr.com/post/116542972237/the-palm-reading-dynamic-duo-of-s2e2-death-comes), Death Comes Knocking has to be before Blood at the Wheel. Assuming Marked for Murder rightly occurred before Blood at the Wheel (which I think it did), I would place Death Comes Knocking between Murder a la Mode and Marked for Murder.

 **–S2E8** (The Blood of Juana the Mad): This is an odd one. The toe tag of the corps at the beginning of the episode was dated 18-Apr-1929, but when Mr. Butler was drugged by Beatrice’s jam, the calendar in the kitchen showed March. In one of Nathan Page’s interviews, he mentioned that they were filming out of sequence, so they must have forgotten to flip the calendar.

 **–S2E9** (Framed for Murder): Likely early April 1929. When Miss Fisher was questioning Clara in her kitchen, the calendar showed April.

 **–S2E10** (Death on the Vine): Mid to late April 1929. Oskar Voigt’s letter to the Bendigo newspaper was dated 16-Apr-1929, which was several days before he was murdered.

 **–S2E11** (Dead Air): Mid-May 1929. When Dot was showing Miss Fisher the clue she found in the newspaper, the calendar in the kitchen showed May. Also, the newspaper reporting the radio stations being sabotaged was dated 15-May-1929. This means that Hugh proposed to Dot about 9 months after they started courting. The [Operation Marriage Proposal](https://foxspirit1928.tumblr.com/post/117759072407/the-marriage-proposal-dynamic-duo-of-s2e10-death) may have gotten a rocky start, but it turned out to be “Just perfect". Nicely done, Hugh!

 **–S2E12** (Unnatural Habits): June 1929. When Hugh and Jack gathered in Miss Fisher’s kitchen (aka the City South satellite office) to discuss [Operation Pandarus](https://foxspirit1928.tumblr.com/post/118099893132/the-operation-pandarus-dynamic-duo-of-s2e12) with her and the team (Dot, Bert, Cec, and Mr. B), the calendar showed June.

 **–S2E13** (Murder Under the Mistletoe): July 1929. No images are need as it was to celebrate Christmas in July. The most talked about topic of this episode, of course, is [Jack and his sweater](https://foxspirit1928.tumblr.com/post/118372381312/foxspirit1928-the-controversial-dynamic-duo-of), which in some people’s opinion is as criminal as the crazy murderer Nicholas Mortimer.


	4. MISS FISHER TIMELINE S3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary from the original Tumblr post on 28-Aug-2015:
> 
> "The timeline of S3 is fast and furious. The 13 episodes of S1 span across 5 months (early August 1928, or a bit earlier, to late December 1928), and S2 leisurely covers 7 months (January 1929 through July 1929). The 8 episodes of S3 all happen within just over a month’s time! it was one crime ladened summer (I should have said winter, shouldn’t I?) in Melbourne for sure, which kept our beloved detectives very busy."

**–S3E1** (Death Defying Feats): Late July 1929. The toe tag on the corps was dated 27-Jul-1929. Mr. Butler’s cocktails and Daddy Fisher’s nerve tonic might have prompted Jack’s [famous “Liberal-Minded Man” speech](https://foxspirit1928.tumblr.com/post/125581235642/miss-fisher-random-thoughts-94-an-illustration), but I suspect that the head wound he suffered in Murder Under the Mistletoe (S2E13) just a few days before probably had also knocked some senses out of him (or into him, depending on how you look at it).

 **–S3E2** (Murder and the Maiden): Late July 1929. As soon as the murders at the magic show were solved (including one cold case), Miss Fisher dried her mermaid self up and put on her fabulous hat to help an “old friend” find his missing pilot, which turned into a complicated murder case that involved crossdressing, assuming identity, airplane and motorbike chases, and Russian caviar, among other things. Anyway, at the end of the episode, when Dottie was in the kitchen, the calendar tells us it was still July.

 **–S3E3** (Murder and Mozzarella): Early August 1929. The last entry on Nonna Louisa’s ledger was dated August 1st, and she was attacked and murdered within a couple of days, evidently. God rest her soul.

 **–S3E4** (Blood and Money): Early August 1929. Miss Fisher may have been a bit tipsy when she stumbled into Wardlow in the wee hours of the morning, but as soon as she accepted Paddy’s case, she sobered up immediately. Of course, with all the murders happening one after another within a couple days, a Lady Detective had no time to nurse her hangover. The quick turnaround is illustrated by the Police Bulletin Hugh was reading (dated 05-Aug-1929).

 **–S3E5** (Death and Hysteria): No images found.

 **–S3E6** (Death at the Grand): Mid-August 1929. Until this episode was aired, we were all wondering why Daddy Fisher simply vanished after E1 and was never mentioned again. It turned out that Miss Fisher shipped him back to London (or so she thought). Fisher the Elder was indeed unpredictable and resourceful; he somehow managed to avoid running into Fisher the Younger for a couple of weeks until the murder occurred at the hotel. By the way, the letter from the victim McNabb to Mrs. Cobb was dated 18-Aug-1929.

 **–S3E7** (Game, Set and Murder): Late August 1929. Well, this is a bit inconsistent. The newspaper was dated 31-Aug-1929, but the label on the evidence jar that contained the spider was dated “3 August 1929”, which must be a misprint of 30-Aug-1929. Since this is such a delightful episode that featured Hugh’s return, the “internal device” in Miss Fisher’s boudoir, the Special Constable Fisher, and Jack’s laugh on the tennis court, not to mention the delectable matching tennis outfit of the two detectives; we will overlook the minor neglect of detail then.

 **–S3E8** (Death Do Us Part): Early September. Once again, duty called within days. The Science Prize Award Night was on 03-Sep-1929, and that’s when the first victim Mr. Tode was murdered. I haven’t had a chance to re-watch this episode, so I am not sure exactly how many days it took to solve the murders, but it is probably fair to say that Dot and Hugh’s original 14-Sep-1929 wedding date ended up being moved up about 10 days due to Miss Fisher’s unexpected departure to London.

  


********************  
  
There you have it; the fast and furious timeline of S3. No wonder Miss Fisher and Jack couldn’t find time to do their psychoanalyses on the couch; they must be exhausted chasing criminals around town. (Thank goodness there are some fantastic fanfics out there to fill the void for them, and actually more so for us.) We were lucky that Jack even had the mind to initiate the spontaneous waltz amongst their hectic schedule. Anyhow, let’s hope that the pace of crime solving will slow down a bit in S4 so as not to exhaust our detectives.


End file.
